


Hizamazuke

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, No Name, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levi is the lead singer of No Name, a particularly popular band with millions of worldwide fans. When he meets one of his fans, Eren Yeager, at an album signing in Trost, he's rethinking his entire love life, because he's fairly sure he's never seen anybody as beautiful.





	Hizamazuke

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This work took me way longer than it should have, and it's the longest I've ever written, so please, if you enjoy it, leave a comment. I worked really hard on it. :)

“What’s your name, kid?”

 

Pen pointed forwards, the lead singer of ‘No Name’ looked up at the boy in front of him. He was currently seated inside a busy music shop, signing whatever the kids had brought him to sign. His ass was starting to hurt from being in such a tiny chair for so long and his face was sweating behind layers of bandages, but he had never really minded, since he got to meet his fans and all.

 

“U-um, Eren,” The boy spoke shyly, making Levi smile a little. The kid’s face was flushed and he seemed as nervous as ever. His little smile was so extremely endearing, Levi’s heart nearly exploded. The singer scribbled a quick message onto the boy’s album before handing it back to him, looking up at his bashful expression. 

 

“Eren, don’t be so nervous,” the dark haired boy smiled, making Eren’s face darken even more. Levi remembered what it was like to be a nervous fan, especially when he had met Kiriko Takemura for the first time, so he always tried his very best to reassure anyone who was ever scared of him. “I’m human, just like anybody else.” He reminded.

 

“Ah, of course, I-I’m sorry,” Eren fumbled with his hands for a second, stuffing his now signed album back into his bag. His face was now bright red, blushing like a firetruck, and he wasn’t doing a very good job at hiding it. Levi wasn’t exactly complaining, however. It was cute. He chuckled a little, reaching up to take one of Eren’s shaking hands.

 

“Were you this nervous when you met Hange and Mike?” He asked gently, holding onto Eren’s hand, pressing his thumb into the boy’s soft palm. His lips turned upwards a little when he felt Eren’s grip tighten, as if he didn’t want the moment to end. Levi should’ve probably been signing the next person’s crap now, but he could bend the rules a little. He liked to think that merely holding this boy’s hand had made his day, maybe even his week.

 

“No.. Not as much as this..” Eren admitted nervously, breathing a little shaky, “I’m just a r-really big fan of yours, your music got me through s-so much shit,” the boy’s eyes then widened, “Uh.. I’m sorry, y-you probably get that a lot, huh?” He rambled, hand in front of his face, chewing at his already bitten-down nails.

 

Levi’s heart swelled. He had to admit, he’d had quite a few people tell him the same thing, but there had been cases where he would end up with silent tears welling in the corners of his eyes when somebody had explained how their music had helped them through a tough time. It’s a good damn job those stupid bandages are there to hide them, otherwise his cool persona would be crushed. The fact that his music moved people  _ that _ much was all he could ever dream of as an artist.

 

“Don’t apologise.. I hope you’re doing better now,” Levi squeezed the boys hand. He was getting an annoyed sort of look from his manager, Erwin, who he knew was trying to usher him onto the next fan. Maybe Levi was being a little too selfish, but he didn’t really want Eren to leave. He never exactly listened to Erwin anyway. Now was not the time in which he was going to start.

 

“Y-Yes, I’m doing a lot better now.. Thank you so much for the music you make. It makes my days a little less shitty,” Eren smiled, finally gaining a little bit of confidence. Levi’s breath hitched a little. God, this boy was beautiful when he smiled. It was such a shame to think that his smile wasn’t always so prominent.

 

“Thank  _ you _ so much for supporting us. You might not think it, but each and every one of our fans mean the world to us. You included,” Levi gave a brief smile before reluctantly letting go of Eren’s hand. “I gotta speak to somebody else now, I’m afraid. I wish I had more time. Are you coming to see us on tour in October?”

 

“Of course..” Eren replied, face falling a little, though it was clear he was trying not to look too disappointed. “Then don’t worry so much. I’ll see you then.” The singer spoke with so much promise, though it was hard for Eren to believe that Levi would even remember him after so many months. He could only hope.

 

Levi leaned forward from his table, wrapping an arm around Eren, though he made sure the hug didn’t last too long, otherwise Erwin would catch on to him. Eren smelled so good. Like pine and musk and typical early-adult boys, and Levi loved it. The taller rested his head on the others shoulder for a split second before they were pulling away and saying their goodbyes.

 

As Eren walked away from the music store, after thanking the band a million different times, he grinned to himself. He felt ecstatic. Over the fucking moon. His first time meeting his favorite band and he got all he could ever want. Some life advice from Hange, a firm handshake from Mike, and a motherfucking hug from Levi himself. It felt like a dream.

 

Eren’s hand reached into his backpack to pull out the album that Levi had signed. He had to remind himself that this was real. That this had actually happened. He read the words that had been written in glossy silver ink on the front of the design.

 

‘Eren, you are the cutest fucking thing I have ever seen. - Levi.’

 

Eren’s heart melted inside his chest.

 

-

 

“Kneel down, you pigs!” Levi’s deep voice yelled out to a sea of people, crowd cheering and screaming as the band hopped on stage, Hange grabbing her guitar and playing an extremely loud power chord. Even with an earpiece, he still wasn't used to the level of amplification. He shook off whatever pre-stage nerves had been on his mind earlier and poured his heart out into the very first song of the night. On the stage, he wasn’t ‘Levi Ackerman’. He was ‘Levi, lead singer of No Name.’

 

His eyes scanned the crowd, as they always do, making sure everybody was enjoying themselves and no pits were getting too out of hand. His eyes made their way to the front of the crowd, where a row of people were pressed up against the cold metal barrier. He tried not to think too hard about how many germs could possibly be on said barrier, though it was a little distracting.

 

As Levi began to sing, he started moving about on stage as always, jumping around as much as he wanted to. He felt free when he sung like this, not a care in the world about the people who would laugh at him or shame his music. He knelt down towards the barrier, reaching his hand out to the fans in front of him. A green eyed boy gave a cheer and a loud shout of Levi’s name and Levi had to blink a few times before he realised who it was.

 

His breath caught in his throat for a fraction of a second before realising that the chorus was coming up. As he continued to sing, he grabbed the boy’s hand that was waving in the air in time with the beat. He laced their fingers together without a second thought, watching the owner of said hand turn a crimson red. That beautiful same shade of red that he had blushed once before at that shitty old music shop.

 

He still looked as beautiful as he did just those few months ago, smile wide and glowing, though this time he had donned a silly looking bandage upon his head, as most No Name fans do. Levi wished these stupid bandages on his own face would fuck off out of his vision so he could see him better, but he guessed the little slits that Hange made so he could at least see a little would have to do. After all, he didn’t exactly want anyone to see his face just yet.

 

Once the song had ended, even though he didn’t want to, he let go of the boy, running back to the middle of the stage. “Hi, Eren,” He blurted into the microphone, making everybody in the room cheer and scream. He caught Eren’s glance for just a moment, watching his eyes widen and his mouth part a little. His expression was one of pure shock.

 

“Tch. Did you think I had forgotten you?” He mumbled into the microphone, his bandmates and his fans looking confused alike. “Come on, now. How could I forget that pretty face?” He smirked a little, chewing at his lip as Mike began the drum pattern for the next song. He turned to watch Hange shred out a riff on her guitar, smiling to himself as she gave a knowing smirk. He hadn’t told her anything, but she knew him so well, she had probably already figured it out herself.

 

As the second song began, the fans around Eren became disinterested in him again, though for a short moment before, he was bombarded with questions from all angles. “Do you know Levi?” One had said. “How does he know you?” Said another. His head was spinning and his stomach was fluttering with nerves. He hadn’t expected this at all. He had expected to have been forgotten, just as Levi had said

 

His eyes were blurring at the edges as he watched his heros jump about on stage. All he could even think to do was to jump along with them, hands in the air, thrashing his head to the music that had saved him so many times. His cheeks hurt from the giant grin spread across his lips, letting Hange’s guitar riffs, Mike’s extravagant drumming, Levi’s beautiful vocals, letting them all hit his ears in perfect harmony.

 

He told himself in that very moment, that it was going to be the best night of his life.

 

-

 

Crowds of people funneled out of the small concert hall doors, all either rushing to get home after such a long night or running quickly towards the merch stand before the shirt they wanted had sold out. Eren was still in awe, stood in a corner of the room as his blurry vision scanned the area, the space around him almost completely empty now. He needed a minute to compose himself. Even after seeing No Name four or five times now, he was in shock at how fucking glorious the encore was. Each time seemed to always beat the last.

 

The boy’s forehead was boiling hot and covered in sweat, his hair slicked back in a style that wasn’t particularly attractive. He didn’t even care. He felt so high on the sounds and the feelings that had taken over his body only moments ago that he didn’t even have the energy to care.

 

“Fancy seeing you here,” a quiet voice spoke jokingly as it approached him. Eren quickly turned away from the door, meeting face to face with a bunch of bandages and a warm smile. Poor Eren nearly choked on his own saliva. He suddenly cared much more about his appearance than a minute ago.

 

“L-Levi!” He stuttered out, quickly trying to fix his messy head of hair. Levi hushed him gently, looking around for a quick moment to see if any straddling kids had noticed him. 

 

“Don’t say my name  _ too _ loud,” He warned, smirking a little “Unless you wanna be crushed by a hoard of fangirls,” he chuckled out, tugging at Eren’s sleeve, urging him to follow as he began to walk.

 

“W-Where are you taking me?” The younger boy spoke nervously, allowing himself to be dragged along. His body had begun shaking again. These stupid god damn nerves always got the better of him, even when he would try so hard to suppress them.

 

“Backstage, of course,” Levi had made it sound like he should've known where they were going. Like it was obvious. The shorter boy’s fingers inched down from Eren’s sleeve, and instead, hooked around his hand, squeezing gently. “Calm down..” He mumbled as he hurried towards the right hand side of the stage, glancing at security’s confused expression. He pushed open the door with the words ‘No Name’ taped upon it.

 

“Hange and Mike are out back doing a signing. I told them I wasn’t feeling well,” Levi’s voice was a little louder once the door had been shut behind him. He didn’t even think, automatically beginning to unwrap the sticky bandages from his skin. He fucking hated wearing the things. Eren, out of respect and pure kindness, looked away, knowing that just because he was here, didn’t mean he had the right to see Levi’s face.

 

“W-Why’d you say that?..” Eren questioned, hands covering his eyes. Levi huffed out a laugh and suddenly he was in front of Eren, removing the hands from over his face. “I didn’t know if this would be my last chance to talk to you. At least, for a while, anyway,” The dark haired boy gave a small smirk, noticing that Eren’s eyes were still closed. “You can look, you idiot. I wouldn’t have taken them off if I didn’t want you to see.”

 

Eren hesitantly opened his eyes, his breath leaving his mouth in a soft gasp. Levi’s face was something he had only imagined in his dreams, but nothing could compare to it being here in the flesh. Levi’s eyes were a piercing share of grey, his brow naturally furrowed slightly, giving him the most attractive glare Eren had ever seen. Keeping such beauty from his fans was cruelty, he was sure.

 

Eren was brought back to the present with a stern voice. “You can stop staring now..” Levi muttered, turning away from the boy, cheeks dusted with pink. Eren shrieked a little, his voice breaking, “I-I’m sorry! Y-You’re very handsome!” The taller boy stuttered, standing awkwardly in the corner of the room as Levi took a seat on the cushioned chair against the wall.

 

Levi let out a laugh, looking up into the green eyes that were boring right back into his soul. “It’s nice being able to see you fully too, you know. Those bandages don’t exactly do miracles for my eyes,” Eren blinked for a few seconds before the other boy ushered him to sit down beside him. He quickly placed himself down, body as rigid as a pole.

 

“Eren. I want to get to know you,” Levi stated bluntly, his harsh gaze making Eren turn to jelly. All he could do was nod, fumbling with his fingers in his lap, refusing to make too much eye contact. “What do you w-want to know?..”

 

“Everything.”

 

-

 

“You’re gonna end up missing the movie if you fuck about on that game any longer,” Levi’s stern voice muttered, pushing at Eren’s hands. His thumbs tapped wildly at some idiotic child’s game, holding tightly onto his unnamed gaming device. Levi didn’t particularly care what Eren was playing, or what he was doing, he just wanted to eat his popcorn and snuggle.

 

It had been so long since they’d last seen each other. A good few months of pining and pixelated skype calls. A good few months of Levi’s hand under the duvet and Eren’s face on his mind. After the concert in Shiganshina, he had tried his very hardest to get this boy to open up and feel comfortable around him. Not as a fan, but as a friend. They’d hung out a few times before Levi had to leave for No Name’s American tour. They lived surprisingly close, so it was mainly stay-in movie dates and shy coffee shop lunches.

 

“Sorry..” Eren murmured, looking up at Levi as he seated himself down. He glanced up at the other’s eyes, the both of them catching each other’s gaze for a second, before Eren shied away, shielding his eyes with his stupid gaming device. Levi had to smile, staring with nothing but adoration in his eyes.

 

“C’mon, turn it off. Pay attention to me,” The shorter said, feigning annoyance as he tugged at the small plastic item in Eren’s hands. Eren peeked over the top of said item, and Levi swore he nearly choked. How cute could one human possibly be? 

 

“I’m trying to get a new high score,” The younger pouted, widening his eyes a little. If his challenge was to make Levi’s stomach fall apart, it was working. Eren’s eyes made his knees weak. He couldn’t help but imagine what those idiotic pouty lips would feel like against his own. 

 

“Eren, I swear, if you don’t stop making that face, we’re gonna have a problem,” He muttered, viciously poking at his friend’s sides. The boy squealed and fell back against the sofa, legs kicking and face flushed bright red as Levi followed him down, basically laying on him. Giggles erupted from his stomach and little whines of ‘stop’ and ‘Levi’ left his mouth.

 

“You want me to stop?” The shorter chuckled, continuously digging his fingers into the other boy’s flesh, sitting on his hips to make sure he didn’t move. The boy nodded and spluttered through fits of giggles, body squirming, his video game dropped somewhere on the floor.

 

A large grin spread across Levi’s face. “Okay, okay.. You win,” he laughed, finally taking his hands away from Eren’s body. It wasn’t until he did so that he realised he was pressed right up against Eren, their chests almost flush against each other. Both their faces were a bright crimson as Eren spoke up.

 

“Y-You smell nice,” He whispered timidly, making Levi snort. His eyes were wide and his lips parted slightly. Levi couldn’t help but think about how perfect he looked. He wanted those soft-looking, plump lips against his, wanted to press his tongue into the idiot’s mouth and listen to him whimper. 

 

Without even thinking about it, he closed his eyes and mumbled a soft “shut up,” surging forwards and capturing those lovely pink lips in a forceful kiss. The boy beneath him let out a soft noise of surprise, his body turning completely rigid against Levi’s touch. He didn’t know how to react. His body felt like stone, and even when he tried to move his arms, he couldn’t. He wanted to kiss back so badly, but every fibre of his being was far too nervous. 

 

Everything was far too short lived. Levi pulled away, sighing harshly.

 

“Fuck, I’m sorry..” he begun, pressing his face into his palms angrily as he sat up, “It wasn’t supposed to happen like that. It was supposed to be cute and romantic and I was gonna take you out and.. Fuck..” the man rubbed his temples slowly, tugging up at the skin on the side of his face. Eren’s shocked expression wasn’t helping his anxious tone.

 

“You.. Kissed me..” Eren spoke more to himself than anybody else, but Levi let out a frustrated laugh at the other’s statement anyway. “Yeah, Yeah I did..” He replied. “Eren, I’m sorry. You know, I can just go and we can forget about this,” He muttered into his hands, readying himself to stand up.

 

Eren caught his arm before he could go anywhere. “You’re acting like I hated it.. Any fangirl would cream their panties just at the thought of you kissing them.. It’s not like I’m any different,” Eren spoke softly trying to tug away the hands from Levi’s face, wanting to see those gorgeous grey eyes. He watched his friend chew on his lip for a moment before reluctantly revealing his face.

 

“So you cream your panties to me, do you?” Levi chuckled jokingly. Eren gave a coy smile, one that made Levi’s stomach twist with adoration.“M-Maybe just a little,” Eren giggled. Fucking giggled. Like a schoolgirl. It was far too endearing than it should've been. Levi pressed his hands against the boy’s chest, leaning into him again. He watched as the other closed his eyes, letting a gentle breath escape his lips.

 

“Let me try this again..” Levi murmured, pressing a soft peck to Eren’s cheek, watching the boy giggle beneath him. How precious. “Eren.. Can I kiss you?,” Eren’s heart did a backflip inside his chest, beating at a rate that would probably scare him, if it weren’t for the situation.

 

“Yes..” He replied timidly, gently reaching his hands up to wrap around Levi’s neck. To him, it was a terrifying move to make. Never in a million years had he thought he would be pressing his lips against his hero’s. And never would he have thought that his hero would be the one who initiated it.

 

He then suddenly felt the gentle press of Levi’s soft lips against his own. He tried his very best not to lock up and freeze again, holding onto the back of the other’s neck tightly. As the shorter began to move his mouth, Eren tried to mimic him, overwhelmed by Levi’s delicate touch, so gentle, so absolutely perfect that Eren’s eyes blurred around the edges as tears collected in the corners.

 

He had never been kissed so carefully. Never been touched so gently. For Eren, it had always been rough fucks and battling teeth. His body shivered beneath Levi’s hands as they slowly dragged down from his jaw to his waist, tongue dragging across Eren’s bottom lip. The noise Eren let out was not exactly one he was proud of, a soft whine that left him flustered and embarrassed, though Levi seemed pleased. 

 

Levi’s body was aching as he slowly explored the expanse of Eren’s mouth. After so many months of this stupid boy on his mind, after every single sleepless night, sweating and muffled noises, he was finally kissing him. Finally.

 

Eren was the first to reluctantly pull back, but that was only because his breath was short and tears were now streaming down his face in the most unattractive way possible. Levi’s breath caught in his throat for a moment before he was quickly wrapping his arms around the boy and wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

 

“Eren, what’s the matter?..” He whispered in a gentle tone, one that Eren had never heard from him before. The younger buried his face between the singer’s shoulder and his neck, sniffling a little. He looked like an idiot, though thankfully, Levi’s warm skin was shielding his face, meaning the singer couldn’t see his puffy eyes.

 

Eren spoke his explanation out into Levi’s neck, the sounds muffled slightly. “I-I can’t believe somebody like you would want to k-kiss me. I’m so h-honoured..” He choked out. “I’m sorry..” Levi looked down at the boy in surprise, gently stroking the back of his head, hands carding through his hair as he whispered soft shushes and gentle words. 

 

“Who wouldn’t want to kiss you?” Levi began, pulling the boys head back to look at his face. “Haven’t you seen yourself?” His voice was light as he let out a chuckle. Eren blinked at him a few times, smiling through his tears. Levi’s eyes gave an aura that Eren seemed weak to, making his heart beat so fast he was worried it would implode.

 

“I’d like to ask you something, if you wouldn’t mind,” The singers expression was dead serious as he spoke. Eren nodded, not daring to trust his mouth when his nerves got the better of him. He took a long, deep breath.

 

“Do you see this going somewhere? Like, us?.. Because I really like you and I don’t want this to be a fan-idol thing,” Levi ushered out his sentences, almost as if they were painful to say. “I want this to be a boyfriend-boyfriend thing. I-I mean, if that’s what you want, of course,” he continued. Damn, even the kid had Levi stuttering now. It was so unlike him it was almost comical.

 

Eren’s words were quiet and nervous, the boy playing with his hands in his lap as he spoke. “Um.. I-I would love for you to be my boyfriend, Levi, if that’s what you want. I like you a lot, too,” He chewed his lip before quickly adding “And, it’s n-not a fan like.. It’s a ‘me, genuinely being attracted to you’ like..”

 

Levi grinned, pressing his forehead against Eren’s and pressing a playful peck against his nose. “So I can finally call you mine?” He questioned, grin growing wider as Eren’s eyes lit up happily. The taller nodded, letting out a soft ‘unf’ as he was pushed back, Levi’s lips now pressed to Eren’s in a slow, passionate kiss.

 

That kiss was all Eren could dream about that night.

 

-

 

“You know, Eren,” Levi’s low voice echoed throughout the empty bedroom, making it sound much more intimidating that he’d wanted it to. He flinched a little at the sound of it. “You don’t have to be so afraid. I won’t leave you,” He mumbled a little quieter this time, pressing his cold hand to the side of Eren’s face. Despite the icy touch, Eren didn’t flinch. Quite the opposite really. He pushed his flushed face into the hand, hiding his embarrassed expression extremely poorly.

 

“I-It’s not that I’m afraid..” The brunette muttered against the palm pressed to his face before it was hastily pulled away. “And it’s not that I doubt you either.. I just don’t want to say something or do something stupid and mess things up,” Eren spoke quietly, nuzzling his head into the warmth of Levi’s chest.

 

“What could possibly happen that would make me want to leave you?,” He asked gently, cupping the others cheeks, thumbs brushing lightly against Eren’s cheekbones. Eren’s bright eyes slipped closed, his lip trembling a little at the intimacy. 

 

The two boys had been dating for what felt like forever, though it was almost five months now. Levi was absolutely smitten, to say the least, showing Eren off wherever he went, always making Hange and Mike jealous that he had found somebody before they had. He would always steal kisses and pecks to his boyfriend’s cheek, and even Eren had started initiating a few makeout sessions of his own once he had felt comfortable enough, though today was a particularly rough day, it seemed. One of those days where Eren just couldn’t wrap his head around why Levi had chosen him, of all people.

 

“Maybe I kiss weird.. Or maybe my face isn’t good enough.. Or maybe you don’t like my body,” Eren rambles on about the possibilities before Levi cuts him off with a harsh “No.” The singer presses his lips against his boyfriend’s cheek in a sweet and gentle manor, assuring him that the things he had listed off were not true.

 

“Your kisses are perfect,” Levi began, pressing his lips quickly against Eren’s for emphasis, “Your face is beautiful,” his hands rested on the boys cheeks, the taller gazing into his eyes, “And I have yet to see your body, but I’m sure that I‘ll love it. Just as I love you..” Levi smiled softly, watching Eren’s expression turn to one of pure happiness. It was the first time Levi had said that he loved him.

 

“I love you too..” Eren whispered, the smile Levi loved so much gracing his lips and making the singer’s stomach flip. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned closer to Eren, brushing his lips against the others in the most delicate and heartfelt kiss he could. Even after so many kisses, after months of panting into each other’s mouths, after heated make-out sessions, Eren still let out little squeaks under the pressure of Levi’s lips.

 

Levi tilted his head to the side a little, leaning against Eren, hands slowly dragging themselves down to Eren’s hips in an attempt to pull him closer. The younger let the fabric of his boyfriend’s shirt bunch up in his hands as he part his lips slightly, allowing Levi to slide his tongue across his bottom lip in a way that made him moan quietly, causing the singer to press impossibly closer.

 

The two of them had never taken it further than this. Well, Levi had tried one night, running his hands under Eren’s night shirt once they’d gotten into bed, though Eren had stopped him as soon as he felt the warm contact, pushing his hands away and pressing his face into the pillow his head was laying on. Levi had questioned him, though he didn’t want to push it too far. Turned out Eren was just simply not ready, and Levi would happily respect that.

 

Though, in reality, Eren wanted him more than absolutely anything else. Wanted his hands on his skin, his warm body pressed tight against his own, but he was scared, plain and simple. That was all. Scared of Levi’s opinions, scared of his own obvious virgin status, scared of showing his lover the one thing he had hidden from him this entire time.

 

Eren was melting under Levi’s kiss, soft whines escaping him with every slide of their mouths. Eren’s patience was beginning to thin as he began to push his hips up, slowly grinding himself against Levi’s thigh, causing the other man to reluctantly pull away from his boyfriend’s lips, panting.

 

“Eren, you know, you don’t have to do that if you’re uncomfortable,” Levi sat up, tugging Eren into his lap and peppering his face with soft kisses. The boy squirmed, knees either side of Levi’s thighs. It took almost all of his strength just to calm himself down, though he could feel a familiar bubble in his stomach. The same feeling that he would get on lonely nights, watching Levi’s early band interviews, hand under his boxers as he pressed his face into his duvet.

 

“I’m not u-uncomfortable..” Eren whined, pressing his face into Levi’s shoulder, rocking against him impatiently. His movements were small and not all that forceful, but Levi let out a soft groan all the same. “I want you.. I’ve w-wanted you this whole time,” the younger shivered as he felt hands run down the expanse of his back, resting just above his ass.

 

“But you held off.. Why?” Levi mumbled, leaning up to press kisses to the underside of Eren’s jaw. Levi’s eyes panned over the boy’s flushed features, chewing at his lip as he rut his hips up just a little. The soft gasp that escaped from Eren’s mouth sounded divine, the noise making his cock stir in arousal.

 

“I d-didn’t want to disappoint you. I still don’t.” His words trailed off in a soft whine as Levi bit particularly hard at a patch of skin on his neck, sucking gently at the warm flesh. Eren could feel himself growing harder with every touch, unable to control himself any longer. He let out a quiet noise of disappointment as his boyfriend pulled away momentarily, giving him a stern look.

 

His voice was deadly serious, making Eren freeze for a moment. “Eren. You are perfect. You are the only one I want. I don’t give a shit what your body looks like. All that matters is that you are  _ you. _ ” Levi took Eren’s face into his hands, staring into the golden green eyes of his that he loved so much. “I want to take you, Eren. I want to finally have all of you.. If you’ll let me..” the singer’s voice was raspier than usual, filled with need and want, making Eren’s cheeks heat up in their usual peachy shade.

 

Eren gazed at Levi with wide, innocent eyes, “Of course..” he whispered shyly, making the older man’s lips curl up into a smile. He attacked the boys lips with his own, his tongue quickly sliding its way across Eren’s plush lower lip, meeting the boy’s own in a tangled mess. The way Levi kisses Eren always has him whimpering, body always so full of want, so willing to please, yet having never been touched until now. It was so frustrating to try and hold back, especially when Levi was involved, with his gorgeous chiseled features and his beautifully deep voice.

 

This time, when Levi’s hands snook their way underneath Eren’s shirt, he didn’t deny them access. The younger boy’s hands shook a little, mainly with nerves, and the still prominent fear of his lover’s rejection, though the feeling of rough, calloused fingers against his soft skin was enough to lay his fears to rest for a moment. All those recent guitar lessons from Hange had made his hands so textured, and Eren wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

 

“Eren,” the singer mumbled against the boy’s lips as he noticed Eren’s trembling body, his hands now beginning to lift at the hem of the boys shirt. “I won’t leave you,” He reassured as he lifted the material up, only breaking the kiss to pull it over Eren’s head before throwing it to the floor somewhere, neglecting it in favour of running his hands over his boyfriend’s exposed chest.

 

Levi almost drooled at the sight, soft curves paired with the slight definition of muscles looked so utterly divine, and Levi wanted all of it. With a soft grunt, Eren was pushed backwards, hitting the duvet that was behind the two of them with a quiet thud. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re worried about,” Levi muttered as he leaned over the younger boy’s body, pressing gentle kisses to his plush chest, “You look so fucking good.”

 

“T-That wasn’t what I was worried about…” Eren whispered, whimpering softly at the affection his skin was being showered with, “My legs are…” the words died on Eren’s tongue as Levi pressed his mouth against a pert nipple, causing the younger to moan quietly.

 

A soft lick across Eren’s flesh had his eyes squeezing shut, gripping onto whatever material his hands could find, which happened to be the bedsheets. “My guess,” Levi began,” Is that your legs are just as fucking beautiful as the rest of you.” Eren shook his head quickly, reaching a hand down to tug at Levi’s shirt, making him pause for a moment. It was hard to hear amongst heavy breathing, though the boy left out a soft ‘wait’, hoping Levi would give him a moment to compose himself.

 

Thankfully, Levi glanced up, concern suddenly crossing his face. “Eren, what’s wrong?..” He asked with sincerity, moving himself upwards slightly so that he could place a reassuring hand against Eren’s cheek. Eren chewed at his lip anxiously, though he melted against Levi’s touch all the same. It was the only thing that could relax him, even if it was just a little.

 

“I.. I just need to warn you..” Eren cast his eyes downwards, refusing to make eye contact, “You might h-hate me once you see all of me.. But it’s okay, I’ll understand why..”  He whispered, now gnawing on his lip so hard, Levi feared it would bleed. He quickly reached his thumb out to tug at the boy’s bottom lip, releasing it from the firm grip of his teeth. His frown was clear and prominent.

 

“I love you, Eren,” Levi stated firmly, leaning forward to press a soft, chaste kiss to the younger’s lips, “I could never hate you, beautiful.” As the words left the older’s mouth, he found himself blushing. Never had he been in a situation quite like this one. Yes, he had slept around a few times, perks of being in a band, but never had he felt so intimate, so in love, so willing to grace another person with words and actions of affection. The feeling made his stomach fill with sudden nerves, though he tried his very hardest not to let Eren notice.

 

The younger boy looked up to Levi for a moment, catching his intense stare for a couple seconds before shying away. “I’m g-going to undress myself.. I think it’d be easier if.. I did it..” He spoke softly, watching as Levi shuffled away a little, allowing Eren to move around freely. With hesitant, shaky hands, the boy tugged at his zipped, pulling it down in one slow movement. He met Levi’s gaze again, his eyes giving him reassurance in a silent gesture.

 

As Eren tugged his jeans down his legs, Levi’s breath caught in his throat. Excitement or nerves, he wasn’t sure, though once the boy’s skin had been fully revealed he had to stop himself from choking. Scars, littering his thighs daintily, white slithers that shone in the dim light of the bedroom.

 

Levi’s heart dropped.

 

“Eren,” His eyes were wide, “Did you do that to yourself?..” He watched Eren flinch before he realised his voice was far too stern. 

 

“I’m sorry,” the younger whispered out, tugging his knees up to hide the silver marks that ran across his flesh, “I’ll just get dressed and-” He didn’t finish his sentence. Levi was already kissing him, eyes squeezing shut. The mere thought that Eren had felt so much pain that he had to resort to such a method was heartbreaking.

 

Levi Ackerman was not a man who would usually cry so easily, though he could feel the sting in the corners of his eyes as he pulled away from Eren’s lips. “This is why you held off..” the words left Levi’s mouth in such a despairing tone, it hurt to listen to. Eren nodded silently, pressing his face into Levi’s shoulder as the other stroked his hair gently, nose pressing into the softness.

 

“It’s b-been a long time.. since I did it last..” Eren begun, his voice breaking as he held back his tears. Levi continued to pet his head, pressing soft, comforting kisses across it in a way that calmed him, helped him breathe, helped him stay grounded. Levi didn’t speak. He didn’t ask why, he didn’t ask when, just held his lover in his arms, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill as Eren let out a choked sob, wetting the fabric of Levi’s shirt.

 

It was silent for a moment, the only sounds being Eren’s sobs and sniffles, and Levi’s gentle hushes, though Eren spoke quietly, almost unheard. “I’m s-sorry for ruining everything.. I just wanted to finally share my body w-with you and I fucked it u-up with my stupid emotions,” His words left his mouth in a messy, jumbled sentence. He pulled back from Levi’s shoulder, exposing his newly fallen tears and his bright, red, wet cheeks.

 

“You didn’t fuck anything up,” Levi stated, his voice as soft as his touch as his hand brushed Eren’s cheek, wiping away the salty tears that threatened to spill over. “I still love you just as much as I did before, I still want you just as much as I did before, I still think you are just as beautiful as I did before. Nothing will ever change that.”

 

Eren smiled sadly, the tears that were earlier drifting down his face had calmed, and Levi was cradling his head in his hands, peppering loving kisses against his face. “I wasn’t lying, y-you know..” Eren begun, “When I first met you and I told you that your music had got me through a lot of shit..” Levi’s eyes widened at the boy’s words, though he stayed silent, listening to his lover quietly.

 

“When my mother died, I turned to h-hurting myself. It was my release. It w-was the way I would forget.” The boy paused so sniffle, choking on his words for a short moment, the memories flooding back to the forefront of his mind. “T-Then I found No Name,” He continued, “I would listen to your music religiously, your lyrics would always make me feel a little less lonely, like I wasn’t the o-only one who felt like shit in the world.” Eren’s eyes were trained in his lap, perfectly still, entirely refusing to look up. He could hear Levi moving on the other end of the bed, though still, he was far too nervous.

 

“After a while, I stopped f-feeling the urges to hurt myself..” Eren whispered. Levi’s eyes were welling with tears again, though this time, he let them flow freely down his face. Eren. His beautiful Eren. The Eren that had such a gorgeous smile, such stunning green eyes that squint a little every time he was happy. To think that the cheery boy he knew was once quite the opposite made his heart shatter. 

 

“After I found your band, Levi, I was clean, on and off for a good few months, but n-now.. I’ve been clean for two years.” Eren looked up to his lover. He hadn’t made eye contact during his entire speech, afraid he would choke up and start crying again, though once he caught glimpse of Levi’s silent tears, he was holding onto the other for dear life, holding him as he was being held only moment ago. “Levi..” He whispered.

 

The irony of a singer who couldn’t find his voice. Levi shook in Eren’s arms, feeling guilty that the attention was now focused on him, though he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. His arms enveloped Eren in their warm strength as he lay the both of them down, pressing his face into the boy’s still bare chest. “You don’t deserve to feel like shit, Eren,” Levi managed, voice croaky and throat sore, though he continued all the same, “I’m so proud of you.. For staying clean for so long. If you ever feel like that again..” He paused to look up at his lover.

 

“I will be here for you.”

 

The mood the two had set earlier was pushed aside in exchange for gentle kisses and comforting hugs, kind words and meaningful conversations. They shared many confessions that night. Feelings no longer hidden, thoughts out in the open, secrets were no longer secrets. After hours of conversation, Levi had cradled Eren, pulling his duvet over him, their bodies pressed together as close as they could possibly be in proximity. 

 

“Are you tired, my love?” Levi whispered into the now darkness of the room, the daylight no longer streaming through the window. Eren let out a soft noise, nodding as he pressed his head into Levi’s neck, hiding his face shyly as he spoke; “Tomorrow, after you get back from practise with Mike.. C-Can we try again?..” He asked carefully, holding onto Levi tightly.

 

“Try again?” Levi questioned, patiently stroking Eren’s back as he waited for the younger to elaborate. He felt Eren shiver. “Like..” Eren choked on his words and let out a soft grumble, squirming in Levi’s arms, “I don’t wanna say it..” He whined, feeling Levi chuckle softly underneath him. 

 

“I think I know what it is, gorgeous,” Levi laughed, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to Eren’s hair, “You want me to take you, right?..” the older questioned, smiling softly as his boyfriend finally pulled back, looking into the other’s eyes. He watched Eren nod, an embarrassed smile gracing his lips. “I-If that’s what you want.. I mean, you don’t even have to l-look at me if you don’t want to.. We can turn off t-the lights and-”

 

“Shut up, idiot. I want to see all of you,” Levi whispered as he lay his head back, allowing Eren to rest his own on the older’s chest. “Now, get some sleep. Come back here after school tomorrow and we can talk about it, okay?..”

 

“Okay..”

 

-

 

“Eren,” Levi whispered happily to himself as he finally heard the boy’s soft knock against his apartment door. He’d only been waiting around half an hour, only just having got back from band practise, though it felt like it had been years, nervous, mind racing. He sat up, almost knocking his laptop off his desk and he hurried to the door, grinning as he turned the handle, tugging it towards him. “Hi beautiful,” He murmured as he wrapped his arms around Eren, eliciting a nervous giggle from him.

 

“H-Hi,” Eren stuttered out, though the precious smile upon his face was prominent as Levi stood back to look at him. “I, um.. I’m really nervous,” He admitted as he followed Levi inside, shutting the door behind him. Levi chuckled softly before stopping to cup the boy’s cheeks in his hands, grazing his thumb every so gently across the skin against his palms. “Don’t be. It’s just me,” Levi murmured. In reality, he was nervous too. He hadn’t got much done at practise, mind far too occupied with thoughts of his boyfriend, though he had managed to keep his mind away from anything too filthy, thank god.

 

“ _ Just you _ is pretty damn perfect, though..” Eren muttered, tilting his head towards Levi’s touch. Levi tutted, though the harsh tone that usually followed was replaced with nothing but kindness. “And you think you’re  _ not _ perfect?” Levi retorted, giving a small smirk as he leaned up to press a kiss to the boy’s cheek. “Now that I’ve had the pleasure of seeing your body, I can assure you,” Levi moved back, taking Eren’s hand, “It’s perfect.”

 

“T-Thank you.. For the reassurance..” Eren whispered, squeezing his lover’s hand in a sweet gesture. Wordlessly, Levi let go in favour of sliding his hands down to the back of Eren’s thighs, hoisting him up and allowing the taller to wrap his legs around the shorter’s waist. The soft noise of surprise that escaped Eren’s mouth made Levi smile. “I’m going to take you to the bedroom,” Levi begun, “Then I’m gonna lay you down and make you feel good.. Okay, baby?”

 

Eren gave a small nod, pressing his face into the older’s shoulder as Levi walked the both of them to his bedroom, struggling to push the door open for only a split second before gently laying his lover down. Automatically, Eren felt vulnerable, covering his blushing face with his arms and squirming a little. He wasn’t even undressed and yet he felt so naked under Levi’s stare. Levi smiled down at the boy adoringly, watching him wriggle about before he moved his arms just a touch, peeking upwards slightly

 

“C’mon, move your arms,” Levi muttered jokingly as he crawled atop of Eren, tugging the boy’s arms away from his face, revealing his soft, blushing cheeks. The younger gave a shy glace, chewing at his lip in the most endearing way. He looked perfect, that stupid smile that looked so goddamn beautiful upon his face, making his skin glow.

 

Levi dove forwards, almost hitting his nose against Eren’s as he pressed their lips together, and even though it was the thousandth time they had kissed like this, it felt different. Neither of them could exactly put their finger on why, though either way, It had Levi’s head spinning. Eren smiled against the pressure of Levi’s mouth, tilting his head happily as he deepened their kiss, lifting his arms to circle loosely around Levi’s neck. 

 

He let a soft whimper leave his mouth when the pressure was suddenly gone, instead, Levi’s lips had now fixed themselves upon Eren’s neck, biting ever so gently between soft kisses and slow licks. The older didn’t rush, making sure to press his mouth against each and every section, the entire expanse of his boyfriend's neck, as he slowly ran his hand under Eren’s shirt, rough hands dragging firmly across Eren’s stomach before slowly making their way to his chest.

 

“Can I undress you?” Levi asked softly, lips pausing only for a short moment to speak before resuming their work. Somehow, in the midst of everything, Levi’s fingers had begun tugging at Eren’s nipples, rubbing slowly at the hardened nubs beneath those calloused pads, making Eren arch his back involuntary. The younger gave a wordless nod followed by a soft whimper, feeling the fabric lift as it was stripped from his body.

 

Eren lifted himself up, raising his arms to rid himself of the material before he dropped them back to his sides, eyes nervous and wide. Levi wasted absolutely no time, back to pressing kisses lower, mouth dangerously close to the pink bud that was being pleasured only moments ago. Eren’s mind was hazy, arousal hard and obvious in his pants now as Levi took his nipple into his mouth, running his tongue against it lazily, the sensation making everything seem blurry.

 

“L-Levi,” Eren choked out, reaching down to tug at the dark strands of hair attached to Levi’s head. The older looked up, concern etched on his face for a small moment before Eren spoke up. “Please.. C-Can I see you too?” He questioned, leaning forwards and reaching his hands up to lift the bottom of Levi’s shirt up a couple inches, fingers brushing against the firm muscle beneath.

 

Levi pulled away for a short moment, lifting his shirt and tugging it over his head, making his hair stick up in strange places. Eren’s mouth dropped in awe, drooling at the sight. Levi’s body looked so appealing under the dim light of the bedroom, his chest firm and ripped with muscles that shifted under his skin ever so slightly when he moved. Eren had seen the man shirtless before, thanks to various shirtless photoshoots and paparazzi leaks, though this was something else entirely, being able to reach out and touch those muscles that he would once drool over behind a laptop screen.

 

Eren was snapped away from his daze by a soft laugh and a gentle hit on the head. “Idiot, don’t stare,” Levi muttered, though his lips were turned up at the corners as he gazed at the younger fondly. Eren smiled, the ease on tension in turn making it easier to breathe. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” He stated, running a finger over the other’s abs, feeling the soft bumps and ridges. Levi looked down at his boyfriend, eyes lidded and lip caught between his teeth, biting down to stop a quiet noise as Eren brushed his hand against his nipple, just as Levi had done earlier. 

 

Shaking his head quickly, Levi took Eren’s hand, pulling it away from his body in favour of pinning it above his head, leaning down to press their chests flush together. “Don’t let me get distracted,” He chuckled, testing the waters and grinding slowly against Eren’s front, arousal still trapped inside his jeans. “I’m supposed to be making  _ you _ feel good, right? That’s what I promised..”

 

Eren whined, finding it hard to keep his composure as Levi slowly rutted against his front, hand squeezing the older’s as he pressed his growing bulge up against his boyfriend’s. “Can I..” Levi panted between words, “Take your pants off?..” He murmured, hand slowly brushing along the expanse of Eren’s chest, fingers dancing gently below his navel where his jeans hung low on his hips.

 

“Yes, please..” Eren whispered, and wordlessly, Levi was popping the button and unzipping the fabric, tugging the material down the younger’s legs. This time, the both of them knew what to expect, and it was an unspoken subject once Eren’s pants had been thrown to the side, Levi’s warm palms running along the inside of those pale thighs, feeling the slight bumps from the previous wounds that had been there.

 

It took a moment for Eren to correct his breathing, that small fear of rejection was still in the very back of his mind, never feeling fully comfortable with his own body, though with the way Levi rubbed his fingers along his legs so slowly, it was easy to distract himself. His hands shook as his lover leaned down, pressing soft, wet kisses against the flesh of his thigh. He chuckled as Eren raised his hips, involuntary or not, he was ready to please.

 

He pressed the heel of his hand against Eren’s clothed erection, feeling it twitch under his touch. With his head still between Eren’s legs, he could make out that Eren was a pretty decent size, which only fuelled his want to please the boy. Those dreams of wrapping his lips around Eren’s girth and taking him in deep might finally be fulfilled. Beneath his touch, Eren let out a weak moan, another involuntary thrust of his hips pushing his bulge just a little closer to Levi’s face. The older’s eyes darkened, gazing at the boy beneath him, mouth parting slightly before pressing his lips to the outline of the younger’s cock, tonguing at it through the fabric of his boxers.

 

“H-Holy fuck, Levi..” Eren stuttered, hands finding their way down to Levi’s hair, fingers lacing their way through the strands. Levi chuckled, grasping the top of the boy’s boxers between his fingers before slowly tugging them down, revealing Eren’s swollen cock, hard and curving upwards towards his stomach.

 

“I want to suck it,” Levi murmured, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the hard arousal, slowly moving his way towards the tip. He teased gently at the slit with his tongue, hearing Eren’s breath hitch. “Do anything you want to me..” the boy replied, tilting his head back, eyes slipping closed as Levi wet his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue, taking Eren’s cock into his mouth with ease, as if he had done it a million times before.

 

Truth was, he barely had. He’d had a few backstage hookups and a couple serious relationships, but he had never felt so willing to please another person like this. He had never felt so patient either. Though, he was always willing to wait until Eren was ready, and it really seemed to be paying off.

 

Soft groans escaped Eren’s plush, pretty mouth with every bob of the other’s head, hollowed cheeks and swollen lips, dripping spit and precome across his chin messily, though Levi paid no mind to the mess, far too focused on the noises Eren made beneath him. He would take a break each time his jaw tired out, leaning back to fist the boy’s cock in his hand instead, watching the semi-translucent liquid ooze out from the tip. 

 

It didn’t take much for Eren to get worked up, hands gripping tightly onto the hair between his fingers as he bucked his hips, only causing Levi to take him deeper, the older’s nose now pressed against the soft brown hair just above the other’s cock. The pleasure from Levi’s mouth elicited a new sound entirely, needy and begging, Eren ready to fall over the edge any second.

 

“Levi, P-Please, I’m gonna..” Eren whimpered out, causing Levi to glance up, cold stare and dark eyes, clouded with lust. Quickly, he pulled his head back, Eren’s arousal slipping out of his mouth with a quiet, wet sound. The soft whine of disappointment that Eren gave made Levi’s cock twitch behind his layers of clothing, though he waited patiently for Eren to catch his breath, eyes scanning over his wanting body.

 

“Can’t have you coming just yet, can we?.. I still have to put it inside you..” Levi’s voice sounded so low, so smooth and warm, tone entirely different to the one Eren was used to. It made his stomach bubble with excitement. 

 

Tugging his boxers the rest of the way down his legs, Eren tried to seem as alluring as he could, smirk gracing his lips, wanting to give Levi what Levi had give him, though he ended up just struggling to kick the material away from his feet, bursting into a fit of giggles, ruining whatever mood Levi had set with his last few words. Levi didn’t seem to care though. The sight of Eren’s laugher made him chuckle a little too.

 

“You’re so cute,” Levi grinned, a rare and bright expression that had Eren’s cheeks heating up. He looked up to his boyfriend before leaning forward a little, thumbing at the button that kept Levi’s jeans together. Once he had popped them open and tugged at the zipper, he made quick work of pushing them down, eyes widening at the sight of the older’s arousal trapped inside his boxers.

 

Levi chuckled, moving around a little until his jeans were somewhere on the floor. He could feel the ache in his groin, body heating up just from the mere realisation that Eren was watching him. He slid his fingers slowly across his stomach until they reached the top of his boxers, tugging them down every so slowly, watching as Eren’s mouth watered with excitement. His cock finally sprang free, hard and painful, begging to be touched.

 

“H-How the fuck is that gonna fit inside me?..” Eren murmured, more to himself, breathing heavy and unsteady, a rhetorical question. The boy’s expression made Levi chuckle just a little. He moved his hand down to give his cock a few quick pumps, the relief making his eyes feel heavy.

 

“Can I touch it?..” The younger asked, eyes wide and innocent, staring directly at the thick length, watching Levi squeeze and he moved his hand upwards, a bead of precome leaking from his tip. He gave a silent nod, dropping his hand as he noticed Eren reaching forward to wrap his hand around the girth

 

Eren tugged slowly at his boyfriends arousal, smiling softly, “I-I can’t fucking believe I’m yours.. I want you inside me so badly,” The words went straight to Levi’s length, making it twitch in Eren’s palm. This was a side of Eren he had never seen before. Wanting, lustful, entirely sexy, though he still sported his usual shy smile which still warmed Levi’s heart.

 

“God, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?” The older groaned, leaning his head back as Eren worked at his cock, the friction feeling so good after months of pining and wanting. Eren’s cheeks were flushed with pink as he reached down to gently tease his own, rubbing his fingers gently against the tip.

 

“Tell me, Levi..” Eren whispered, the hand on Levi decreasing in speed slightly, making sure he would last. With the way Eren looked, though, and the way he whimpered every time he would drag his fingers across his tip, he was driving himself closer and closer to the edge. 

 

“For months, Eren, I’ve been jerking myself off, thinking about how good you’re going to feel,” Levi’s eyes were dark, hooded, wanting. Eren let out a noise, looking up at his lover innocently. “On tour, just after I met you for the second time, I couldn’t stop fucking thinking about you.”

 

Something sparkled in the younger’s eyes as he blushed a dark crimson, leaning forwards to press a soft kiss against Levi’s length. “For years, Levi.. I’ve been doing the exact same thing..” He whispered shyly “Fucking myself with my f-fingers, wishing it was you, never expecting to ever be in this situation, but here I am..”

 

Levi had to calm his breathing as he imagined the boy, two fingers knuckle deep inside his ass, pushing in and out slowly. He bit his lip harshly, ushering Eren’s hand away. “I’m gonna come if you keep talking like that..” He murmured, pressing his hands against Eren’s shoulders to push him down into the bed, their bodies now pressed flush against each other. 

 

Levi caught their lips together in a slow kiss, fevour lost for a moment as they held each other close, almost as if they had calmed each other down. Despite the fiery arousal in their eyes just moments ago, the kiss was tender, passionate, entirely filled with love. It was something Levi hadn’t felt in a long time, and it only spurred him on.

 

As he pulled away, he took in the sight of his beautiful lover, those gorgeous emerald eyes, that trademark pinkish blush, the gorgeous curl of the other’s lips that he loved so very much. He had to distract himself, leaning over to grab a small bottle of lube before he got too sappy. Eren watched him nervously, breathing beginning to pick up again, chest rising and falling.

 

The older settled himself back on his knees, eyes roaming Eren’s form. “Have you done this before?” He asked cautiously, popping open the cap for the bottle of lube in his hand. The younger shook his head, reaching up to hide his glowing face with the backs of his arms.

 

“You’re my first..” He whispered, eyes peeking through as he watched Levi coat a few of his fingers in the clear liquid from the bottle. He dropped his arms from his face, chewing at his lip nervously. Yes, he had had his own fingers inside himself before, and he’d watched enough porn to know exactly what he needed to do, but this felt so very different to any porn he had ever seen.

 

“Spread your legs,” Levi murmured, watching intensely as Eren parted his legs, pulling his knees up to reveal his tight, pink hole. The older had to calm himself for a moment, the sight making his cock ache with a spike of arousal, though he shook it off, entirely focused on the boy beneath him, looking so perfect, so beautiful, so ready and wanting.

 

Eren squirmed a little under Levi’s loving stare, wiggling his hips slowly. “Please..” He whimpered timidly, feeling the sudden pressure of a hand pushing at his left knee whilst a wet finger pressed against his waiting hole.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” Levi questioned, eyes locked onto Eren’s, making sure he knew exactly what he wanted. The younger gave a firm nod, spreading his legs wider for emphasis, making Levi’s mind cloud over with utterly filthy thoughts of pounding into him, taking him.

 

“Tell me if it hurts, or if you want to stop. Okay?” The sentence was rather messy on it’s delivery. Levi was losing his patience, though he tried his very best to keep his composure. It was hard to stay focused with such a gorgeous boy only millimeters away from you. Eren’s coy smile gave his lover a bit of reassurance. “Okay,” He whispered, for once, looking Levi dead in the eye, watching as the grey pupils sparkled with need.

 

Wordlessly, Levi slid a finger into Eren, watching his face for any signs of pain, though the boy seemed to be taking it easily. As he mentioned before, he’d done this to himself already, so Levi was guessing he was used to the feeling. It was exciting, Eren thought, feeling somebody else’s finger inside you, instead of your own. The idea turned him on more than he had realised, and he soon found himself pressing back down against Levi’s finger, silently begging for a second.

 

After a good few thrusts of his finger and a couple presses up against Eren’s walls, Levi slipped in a second, watching as Eren’s face screwed up a little. His hand stilled, though only for a second before the boy beneath him ushered him to continue, squirming helplessly. Heavy breaths escaped from Eren’s lips as he began to moan, pretty and plush, hiding his face behind one of his arms yet again, a shy reflex, Levi noticed.

 

The older made quick work of trying to find the other’s prostate, angling his fingers every few thrusts. Hearing Eren let out a particularly loud moan and seeing him arch his back, he was certain he had found it. As he pressed up against the spot, rubbing his fingers against it as he scissored them open, he watched his lover whine, a sight that was far too lewd for his own wellbeing. 

 

There was a perverted side of Levi that loved the control he had. The fact that he could reduce Eren to a whimpering mess like this just from a couple fingers was a instant boost to his already impossibly hard arousal. A few more direct hits to Eren’s prostate had him pressing his heels into the bed in attempt to keep himself from coming.

 

“Levi, Levi, I’m r-ready..” Eren groaned, reaching a hand down to grasp at Levi’s free wrist, “Please, I’m ready..” He repeated, whining softly as Levi slowly removed his fingers, and despite his distaste for germs, he wiped his fingers on the bedsheets, far too busy with the red-faced boy below him to even care about the mess. He did make a mental note, however, to wash them before sleeping tonight.

 

Taking Eren’s hand in his own, Levi smiled, allowing his boyfriend to compose himself for a small moment. He leaned down to press soft kisses against the boy’s lips, quick and gentle, though slowly, they turned long and drawn out, both boys running their tongues against each other’s, the feeling entirely indescribable, especially with the thought of what they were about to do looming in the air around them.

 

Pulling back reluctantly, Levi tilted his body slightly to grab a condom from the drawer beside the bed, eyes refusing to leave Eren’s as he ripped open the packaging, rolling it slowly onto his length. The entire time, Eren just stared up at his lover with innocent eyes, mouth slightly agape, lips red and swollen from the lengthy kissing session. Levi had to pump his erection a few times at the sight of him, shivers running across his spine.

“Are you ready, love?” The older asked softly, grabbing the bottle of lube once again to quickly lather himself in the liquid, wanting to make this as painless as possible for Eren. He watched the boy beneath him nod, too scared to use his voice in fear of it breaking, though Levi leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the other’s nose.

 

“Are you sure, baby?” Levi asked gently. The pet name made Eren shiver happily and he smiled, blinking slowly. Levi hadn’t ever called him baby, only called him ‘beautiful’ or ‘gorgeous’ a few times, though, Eren felt as if he could definitely get used to it.

 

Eren nodded again, glancing up at his lover with wide eyes. “I’m sure, Levi,” He whispered. It was enough to put Levi’s mind at ease as he sat back on his knees, tugging Eren’s legs up to rest around his hips. “But, are you sure you want to do this?..” Eren spoke up quickly, “You don’t have to do this just because I want it..”

 

Levi let out a laugh, though it wasn’t that he found what Eren said particularly funny. Just a little confusing. “Of course I want to do this,” He murmured, “As I said earlier, I’ve been thinking about this for months now.” He watched Eren’s signature flushed face turn a shade brighter.

 

Eren didn’t reply. He was far too busy focusing on the tip of Levi’s cock, which was pressing against his backside, rubbing against the cleft of his ass in a way that drove him psychotic with want. It was hard to even conjure up a sentence in his head with such a distraction, so instead, he let a quiet moan escape his mouth.

 

“I’m going to put it in now.. Okay?” Levi asked one last time, giving Eren all the time and patience in the world. Heck, he would wait for another five months if it meant he could have Eren by his side for a while longer.

 

“Okay..” 

 

Eren’s mouth hung open in a silent gasp as he felt the stretch of Levi’s erection, tip pushing in slowly. He’d felt this burn before, the first time he’d pushed himself to use three fingers in a desperate rush of teenage hormones, though this was entirely different. Much more intense, much more painful. His fists found their place in the bedsheets, gripping tightly to distract himself.

 

It took a good few seconds for Levi to seat himself fully inside Eren, the heat around his cock the tightest he’d ever felt. He paused for a moment, soothing his lover with gentle kisses and quietly spoken praises, allowing him a couple minutes to adjust to the stretch, though his words were stuttered out. It was hard to hold himself back, especially when Eren would squeeze around him a little, making the pressure against his cock even tighter.

 

After a short while, Eren spoke up, stutter coming back in full force. “P-Please move..” He begged quietly, arms wrapping around Levi’s neck. Without even a second thought, the older pulled out slowly, letting out a breath before taking his time pressing himself back in, hearing the younger whimper with every movement. It was entrancing, the scene that unraveled before him. Eren’s legs spread as wide as they could go, presenting himself all for Levi to take, his hard cock twitching against his stomach periodically, a sign that showed the older that his boyfriend was enjoying himself.

 

Levi pulled his hips back a little quicker this time, though he made sure not to hurt his lover as he began a steady pace, slow, loving, gentle. The moans that would escape Eren’s throat sounded divine, his cool-toned tan looking absolutely breathtaking against the white sheets of the bed. Levi had never loved anybody this much, and he himself was aware, noting that idiotic smile on Eren’s flushed face. Even at a lewd moment such as this, he could make anybody’s heart melt.

 

“You look beautiful like this,” The older murmured out, mind hazing with far too many emotions for either of them to currently comprehend. His eyes gazed into Eren’s with a newfound intensity, one that had Eren’s heart rate quickening and his cheeks burning. He felt hands against his hips, brushing ever so slightly at the skin there.

 

“Y-You can go faster.. If you want to,” Eren stuttered, pushing his head back into the pillows with a soft moan as Levi hit a particularly sensitive spot inside him. He could feel the other speeding up ever so slightly, the perpetuate pleasure building up in the boy’s stomach as Levi hit up against his prostate a good few times. It felt heavenly. So much better than he had ever dreamed. His fingers could never compare to Levi’s thick girth, his length, his throbbing arousal as it pounded into him slowly, taking over all his senses.

 

It was hard for Levi to breathe for a moment, watching Eren’s gorgeous body below him, taking in the beautiful sight, the tight heat around his cock almost becoming too much to take. He let his hands roam from Eren’s hips to his thighs, feeling his lover tense for a short moment until Levi leant down to kiss him gently, tugging softly at the other’s plump bottom lip. After a particularly deep thrust, the younger let out a loud moan, breaking their mouths apart in favour of tilting his head back, eyes closing and back arching.

 

Levi chuckled a little, though he wasn’t anywhere near as composed as he was portraying himself to be. “Does it feel good, baby?” He asked, voice low and far too attractive-sounding for his own good. Eren nodded, squirming at the attention, voice breaking every time he spoke.

 

“So g-good, please don’t stop,” He gasped out, hand reaching down towards his thigh where Levi’s own hands rested, quickly wrapping his fingers around one of them, holding onto it tightly. It was such a sweet gesture, considering the situation, though It only spurred Levi on further, making sure he was hitting the spot that made Eren see stars as frequently as possible.

 

“I love you,” Levi groaned out softly, squeezing his lover’s hand between his strong grip. He knew the both of them weren’t going to last much longer, with Eren’s sweet spot being pounded against over and over again, and the tight walls around Levi’s cock constantly contracting and squeezing, they were both goners. To urge him on, Levi wrapped a hand around the boy’s erection, the younger’s precome slicking his hand up nicely.

 

“I love y-you too,” Eren tried to speak, but it was more of a moan, hair falling in front of his eyes as he squeezed them shut in pleasure. “I’m so c-close, Levi, please..” Levi could have come just from those words alone, he was sure, though he held himself back, waiting for Eren’s release to present itself, hand moving in perfect sync with his hips.

 

“Come for me, beautiful,” A sultry whisper against the boy’s ear and he was finished, hot, white liquid spilling onto his stomach as he arched his back, heels pressing harshly into the bed. His mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure, knuckles turning white, one pressed into the bedsheets, the other never daring to leave Levi’s grip.

 

Levi came shortly after, Eren’s name on his lips as he felt the heat around him tightening, the pleasure built in his stomach finally releasing itself. His hand continued to tug Eren’s cock at a slowly pace, milking the rest of his release before finally letting go and pulling out, hearing the younger’s soft whimper at the empty feeling.

 

After a quick minute of cleaning himself up and discarding of the condom he had used, Levi found himself pressed against Eren’s side, running a damp washcloth over his stomach, cleaning the sticky, rapidly-drying mess as he pressed loving kisses to his neck. The prickling heat under Eren’s skin was finally subsiding as he relaxed under Levi’s soft touches, eyes slipping closed happily.

 

“Thank you, Levi,” Eren began, wrapping the closest arm to Levi around the other’s frame, pulling him impossibly closer, “For making my first time absolutely perfect.” Levi smiled lovingly, throwing the dirtied cloth somewhere behind the bed. He’d move it later. For now, he tugged their discarded duvet over themselves, pressing a soft kiss into Eren’s hair.

 

Levi chuckled as he noticed Eren yawn. He guessed he’d have to build up his stamina at a later date. For now though, he thought a nap didn’t sound all that bad. “Thank you for  _ being _ absolutely perfect,” a hushed reply as he watched his boyfriend’s eyes slip closed, “I love you,” He whispered, just as he did earlier, stroking the other’s hair until he heard the soft snores begin to escape from Eren’s sleeping body. He smiled.

  
He had never been  _ this _ in love with  _ anybody _ in his entire life.


End file.
